


Pinky Promise

by Spagonia



Category: Kamen Rider Gaim, 烈車戦隊トッキュウジャー | Ressha Sentai ToQger
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 13:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30039450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spagonia/pseuds/Spagonia
Summary: [AU] Kouta keeps dreaming about a friend he's forgotten.
Kudos: 8





	Pinky Promise

"It's a promise!"

Kouta held out his pinky to a young boy in front of him. It was odd, but Kouta couldn't make out the other boy's face even as the bright sunlight lit the area giving him a clear view of the boy. Despite that issue Kouta could somehow tell the other boy was grinning at him as he linked pinkies.

"A pinky swear!"

Both he and this boy laughed together, and ran along a grass field. Or what Kouta assumed was one as the verdant scenery around him blurred by. That was when the sound of his alarm clock blaring through woke Kouta up from his dream. Ever since his twentieth birthday Kouta had been having this dream on repeat.

Over time during his hectic life of juggling between fighting off the Inves and trying to get a job did pieces of the dream start to become clearer.

First Kouta noticed the sky and the reddish pastel colors it had as the sun was starting to set. The next was the fact that he and this boy stood near a tall tree. Like puzzle pieces things became visible. What frustrated Kouta however was the fact he still couldn't make out any detail of the boy, from the clothes he wore to the color of his hair. While he dreamed he felt like he knew what this boy looked like, and how his voice sounded but by the time his alarm went off Kouta's memories of him were back to being jumbled like a ball of yarn carelessly thrown and wrapped back together.

During the quiet moments of the morning when Kouta would ponder about the dream he'd find himself trying to recall details he knew of the boy. Unfortunately sometimes, in Kouta's mind his voice sounded like Mai's. On other occasions it would sound like Micchy's. Or like Rika’s, Chucky’s, Rat’s or even Yuuya’s voice. It only served to further confuse Kouta like he had thrown the almost complete puzzle off the table, and onto the floor by a slip of a hand. 

The night before a certain train stopped by at Zawame City Kouta heard a whistle that echoed through as he and the boy made a pinky promise once again inside the dream. Kouta still couldn't see his face, or recognize his voice. Yet he finally registered the red colored clothes the boy wore.

In the morning a mysterious train full of five strange people stopped by. Things went by like a blur, but fighting side-by-side with Right had admittedly been invigorating for Kouta. It was strange how Right had barely been there for a day yet he lit up a new fire inside of him. A fire he decided to quietly hold onto, as he and Mai waved goodbye to their new friends.

That night when Kouta went to bed, he finally saw a younger Right's face smile back to him as they made one last promise to one another.

"If you're ever in big trouble I'll run in and help you, Kouta!"

"I'll do the same for you, Right! It's a promise!"

"A pinky swear!"


End file.
